Belleza Eterna
by Madame Poppoff
Summary: Draco Malfoy comentió un error desesperado y ahora ha quedado congelado en el tiempo. Toda la gente que ama envejecerá mientras el permanece eternamente como un adolecente y desata las pasiones de aquellos a su alrededor. PROLOGO PARA NUEVA SERIE DE FICS


Era una de las cosas más peligrosas que un Maestro de Pociones podría haber hecho. Todos sabían que su situación actual no era más que un desafortunado accidente, pero aún así permanecían en el pasillo, susurrando chismes entre ellos mientras esperaban sacar alguna fotografía al acusado.

Todos sabían que no había mucho que el Ministerio de la Magia pudiese hacerle, pero los descubrimientos de su investigación deberían ser sellados para siempre.

- Todos dicen que Harry fue quién lo arrestó, - susurró Lavender Brown, enviada especial del Profeta, sus ojos brillando de emoción. – Y que no podía ni mirarlo ni una vez sin sentirse incómodo.

- Lo más probable es que le quiten su licencia, - asintió Terry Boot mientras tomaba notas para WFNN, la cadena de noticias por red floo del mundo mágico.

- Creo que le darán algún tipo de protección, - suspiró Luna Lovewood, editora en jefe del Chismoso. – Debe estar asustado.

- Lovewood, no puedes pensar realmente que lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, cierto? – siseó Lavender, sus ojos fulminantes. – Lo más probable es que lo hizo a propósito para que el gobierno le devuelva su fortuna.

- Creo que fue muy noble, - comentó Luna, sus ojos fijos en la puerta del salón. – Correr todos esos riesgos para salvar a su madre es admirable.

Boot e sonrojó levemente, recordando a su propia anciana madre, pero Brown no fue tan misericordiosa.

- Realmente crees que el muy bastardo logró recrear una de las pociones más difíciles de hacer de nuestros tiempos, la probó en sí mismo, luego la alteró y se la dio a su agonizante madre, creando una explosión que casi los mata a ambos, solo por la bondad de su podrido corazón? – preguntó con malicia. – No, Malfoy nunca haría eso. Tiene que haber un truco, algo más que quería con esa poción. Tal vez un mago poderoso del continente le ofreció una fortuna por la poción y el la probó en su madre y en sí mismo?

- Tal vez, pero salvó la vida de su madre, - dijo Luna. – Y eso es importante.

Lavender se quedó observando a la otra mujer, con su argumento a punto de salirle de la garganta, pero fue fácilmente distraída por Terry Boot y la mano de éste señalando las antiguas puertas.

- Ya terminaron! – exclamó Terry, sorprendido. – Algunas palabras para WFNN?

Lucius Malfoy observó al reportero con una ceja alzada, su largo cabello rubio elegantemente arreglado para la ocasión. Su rostro perfecto intimidante en su propia belleza fría.

- Todo lo que puedo decir es que la justicia ha hablado una vez más, a pesar de los horrendos prejuicios del mundo mágico, - dijo, su poderosa voz resonando por los salones del ministerio. – Mi hijo logró un milagro para salvar la vida de mi esposa, y si éste es el precio por su salud, que así sea, lo pagaremos gustosos.

Algunos de los testigos derramaron lágrimas mientras observaban a la hermosa familia, mientras Lucius le ofrecía su mano a su joven esposa quien la tomó delicadamente en las suyas y la llevó a su pecho.

La otra mano del hombre fue a parar en el pequeño hombro de su hijo, dejando que su pulgar acariciara el brazo de su heredero con cuidado, recordándole que ambos estaban a su lado, como siempre. La escena era tan sobrecogedora que muchas mujeres presentes tuvieron que limpiarse los ojos con sus pañuelos.

La familia Malfoy caminó por el pasillo, orgullosa como siempre. Los jóvenes padres y su adorado hijo adolecente. Una imagen tan hermosa que muchas cámaras comenzaron a disparar.

Luna sonrió tiernamente, tomando una holofoto de la familia mientras Lavender tomaba notas, su rostro retorcido envidiosamente mientras seguía a Draco Malfoy con los ojos.

- PADRE! – exclamó una voz, recordándole a todos los presentes la razón del nuevo juicio contra la familia Malfoy cuando un muchacho no mayor de trece años con uniforme de Hogwarts corrió hacia el rubio adolecente, sus brazos abiertos y su rostro lleno de preocupación.

El joven Malfoy abrió los brazos para recibir al otro muchacho y su rostro se torció dolorosamente cuando ambos se abrazaron.

- Está bien, hijo, - murmuró Malfoy. – Todo está bien, ahora.

El muchacho asintió y prefirió esconder su rostro en el delicado hombro de su padre, estrechándolo en sus brazos con más fuerza, temiendo dejarlo ir y que las autoridades se lo quitasen para siempre.

Desde la puerta del salón, el jefe del departamento de Aurores Harry Potter observó la reunión entre padre e hijo. Muchos podrían pensar, observando a ambos muchachos, que Draconis y Scorpius Malfoy eran hermanos, considerando lo parecidos que eran, y más aun si el famoso Maestro de Pociones fuese alguien menos conocido en el país.

Sin embargo, Malfoy era suficientemente conocido, casi tanto como sus padres.

Y ahora, mientras permanecía con sus padres a un lado y su hijo y esposa al otro, Harry podía fácilmente recordar el incidente que los había llevado a todos frente al Wizengamont.

El hecho de que Narcissa Malfoy había sido diagnosticada con una rara enfermedad terminal que solo poda ser tratada en pacientes menores de cuarenta años y ella ya bordeaba los setenta. Y el hecho de que su único hijo, en medio de su desesperación, había alterado una complicada poción, el Néctar de la Eterna Juventud, para poder revertir la edad de su madre y salvar su vida.

Draconis Malfoy, prodigioso Maestro de Pociones, había develado uno de los secretos más buscados del mundo mágico por accidente y había, de hecho, rejuvenecido a sus padres treinta años.

Y, desafortunadamente, había acabado maldito.

- Señora Malfoy! – gritó Lavender. – Que planea hacer ahora?

Narcissa inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de esperanza a pesar de su delicada salud.

- Mi esposo y yo pretendemos volver a nuestro hogar en Francia para descansar de este incidente. Ambos recibimos treinta años más de vida y planeamos disfrutarlos, - dijo simplemente, su mano apretando levemente la de su esposo.

Harry suspiró y le dio la espalda a la familia por un momento, secretamente admirando la técnica que Narcissa empleaba.

Estaba capturando la atención de la prensa en ella y su esposo mientras su hijo se alejaba en silencio.

Se aseguraba que nadie hiciese preguntas obvias.

Y dejaba claro que, si bien los señores Malfoy comenzarían a envejecer una vez más. El heredero de la familia no lo haría.

Que en su desesperación y su miedo de darles una poción dañina a sus padres, Draconis había probado su Néctar con el único sujeto posible.

Él mismo.

Y mientras la pareja de treinta años envejecía junta y disfrutaba de su nueva juventud, Draconis Malfoy permanecería atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolecente para siempre.

Harry sintió pena por el rubio, habiendo sacrificado su propia felicidad por su familia una vez más. Especialmente cuando, él parecía ser el único que notaba como los labios de Astoria Malfoy se torcían con desagrado cuando su ahora rejuvenecido esposo le ofrecía una de sus manos.

Aparentemente a ella no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que había perdido a su masculino esposo y le habían devuelto un macho delicado.

Algo oscuro y retorcido dentro de Harry le susurraba que a él no le habría molestado ni un poco llegar a casa y tener a esa preciosa criatura esperándolo, si la oportunidad se le daba. Tal vez sólo sería cosa de esperar el divorcio de los Malfoy.

Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró devuelta a casa.

Necesitaba abrazar a su hermosa Ginny y admirar las arrugas y líneas de expresión que le recorrían la cara y pararse junto a sus hijos y regocijarse que de que aún eran más pequeños que él mismo, considerando que Malfoy había perdido ese ínfimo placer.


End file.
